


Empty Books with Empty Pages

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu
Genre: Crossover Friendship, Gen, Post-Kamen Rider Zi-O, Post-Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: No one should end their story alone.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	Empty Books with Empty Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> The idea of Woz traveling with the Decade ot4 slapped me in the face until I did something about it. Love the idea of Woz getting to do something besides watch everyone else live in Sougo’s new timeline, happy and unaware is. Sorely needed. Plus it helps plain why Daiki reached out to Woz about the White variant.

He’s watching Sougo, but he’s not unaware of the dimension veil opening behind him.

“Decade,” he says. “To what do I owe the  _ pleasure _ of your visit?”

“Seems Zi-O reset the timeline again,” Decade replies.

“It was a necessity, I assure you,” Woz says. “My Demon King simply wished to ensure the best outcome.”

“I noticed,” Decade says. “I’m actually here for you, Woz.”

Woz blinks and finally turns to face the other Rider.

“What do you want?” He asks. “I will fight, to protect the World my Demon King chos—”

“He left you behind,” Decade says bluntly, and Woz barely resists the urge to flinch. “Oh I know why, he had no choice, but it’s not fair.”

Woz glares at him.

“I ask again, Decade,” he says. “What is the purpose of your presence here?”

Decade merely looks past him, out towards where the reset versions of Geiz, of Tsukuyomi, of Woz’s Demon King are standing together, acting normal and happy.

“I know you’re all set on watching from afar,” he says. “But I’m here to offer you an out.”

“And why would I ever leave them?” Woz asks.

“It’s your choice,” Decade replies with a shrug. “I’d say you have the capacity to find me if you need.”

He’s almost to the dimension veil when Woz cries “Wait!”

Decade pauses, turns around and meets his gaze with something unfathomable.

“Yes?”

“Where would we go?”

Decade quirks his lips.

“Home,” he says.

  
  
  


The Hikari Photo Studio. Though the book is now empty, Woz can still access the knowledge it once contained, which hosts the history of all Riders, the memories left behind of those who experienced the time he had lived besides His Overlord, beside Tsukuyomi and Geiz in the past. It knows of this place.

He is honestly surprised Decade had allowed him into such a place.

He enters and finds something so familiar it hurts.

“Can’t you just… pretend you didn’t see it?” DiEnd asks, clutching something to his chest as the Kuuga crosses his arms, and in his mind’s eye Woz thinks about fights with Geiz before and after his (ironic, unnecessary in retrospect) betrayal.

“If you’ll tell me whether the World needed it,” he says.

“They don’t  _ need _ it,” DiEnd says. “Probably.”

“Daiki,” says a feminine voice, and… Woz checks, it says two things, but he’s going with Kivala for the woman currently raising her thumb in a threatening manner. DiEnd flinches away, frowning.

(Tsukuyomi walks in unimpressed an Geiz, Woz, and Sougo all stop in their tracks.)

“Should’ve just taken it to a safe house,” he mutters. “Fine, Natsumelon, Yuusuke.”

And then he tosses the thing over to  _ Woz _ , which is what has everyone’s attention now on him.

Well.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Woz says.

“Of course not,” the Kuuga says. “Tsukasa invited you.”

“No one should end their story alone,” Kivala continues. “Which I hear you have.”

Woz looks down. In his hands, it seems he’s got some form of Lockseed. 

“This is not yet needed,” he says, to avoid responding the the other Rider’s words. “And I believe a Rider of the World this was taken from could recreate this.”

“See?” DiEnd asks. “Listen to the book guy.”

“I feel like that should insult me,” Woz snarks back, and then he jumps when Decade places a hand on his shoulder. How can a man his same height feel so much larger of a presence yet also disappear?

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” he says.

“And sorry for the questionable first impression,” the Kuuga adds.

“You’re welcome to travel with us for as long as you like,” says Kivala.

It’s… in complete honesty, it’s overwhelming, almost painful in the familiarity between them and of them together.

“I would like that,” Woz says. “Thank you, Kivala.”

Kivala waves her hand.

“Just call me Natsumi,” she says.

“And me Yuusuke,” the Kuuga adds.

Woz nods.

“I will do my best,” he says. “And… thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
